Timidité, quand tu nous tiens !
by Mitsuko2813
Summary: Il se cache derrière sa visière, se protège. Lorsque Sena met son casque, il n'a plus peur. Sa timidité disparait pour laisser place à son courage. Il peut affronter le monde. Mais, arrivera-t-il à conquérir le cœur de sa belle, sans se cacher ? SenaSuzu. ( mise à jour le 10/11/12 )


**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilà avec un couple que je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter, le SenaSuzu ! C'est pour Aude, Joyeux anniversaire !

(Ps : Je l'ai un peu retravaillé/amélioré )

* * *

Sena courrait à en perdre haleine. Il voulait battre son record, enfin surtout sauver sa peau. Cerberus avait bien l'air de vouloir en faire son quatre heure. Alors il courrait, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, jusqu'à entendre l'effroyable voix du Démon rappeler son compagnon infernal. Il s'arrêta, mit ses mains sur ses genoux, respirant bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle. Il entendit des bruit de rollers, et releva la tête. C'était Suzuna qui approchait, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit le liquide pour qu'il se désaltère. Quand il eut fini, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et ajouta : « **Bravo Sena, tu t'es surpassé aujourd'hui ! **». Et elle repartit sous le regard du coureur, toute guillerette comme à son habitude.

Sena, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Pas à cause de la folle course qu'il venait de faire non, mais de sa timidité. Il n'arrivait même pas à sortir un seul mot lorsqu'elle était près de lui. C'était comme si quelque chose bloquait sa voix, l'empêchait de se faire entendre. Et quand, par chance, il y avait un son qui s'échappait de sa bouche, il bégayait. C'était désespérant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur lorsqu'il était Eyeshield 21; il avait du cran et de la volonté à revendre. Alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la même chose lorsqu'il n'était que Sena Kobayakawa ?

Le running back la regardait parler avec Mamori, captivé. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Ces grand yeux mauves, son sourire joyeux, sa petite mèche qui rebiquait sur sa tête… tout en elle lui plaisait. Il aimerait tant pouvoir lui dire se qu'il ressentait, enfin tout lui avouer. Mais sa timidité le freinait à chaque fois. Il rêvait de pouvoir se promener main dans la main avec elle, tenir son corps frêle dans ces bras, goûter à ses lèvres si attirantes…

Des coups de feu tirés en l'air le ramena à la réalité. Hiruma n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'on baille au corneilles : « **Alors fuckin' nabot on rêvasse ?! Tu vas m'faire 200 tours de terrain pour la peine ! YA-HA !** ». Poussant un crie de terreur, il obéit à toute vitesse aux ordres du Commandant des Enfers.

Au loin, il vit Mamori parler avec le quaterback blond, faisant de grand gestes de ses bras. Elle était probablement en train de le sermonner sur ses méthodes d'entrainements, comme à l'accoutumé. Sa grande sœur était toujours prête à prendre sa défense. Cependant, il n'était plus le petit garçon qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds, celui que l'on devait protéger constamment. Le Football Américain l'avait aidé à grandir, à se faire une place dans ce monde. Il était un homme à présent; du moins il essayait de s'en persuader.

La fin de l'entrainement était enfin arrivé. Toute l'équipe se changeait dans les vestiaires. Les joueurs sortaient un à un du local, laissant le blond et la rousse derrière eux. Sena partit le dernier, saluant les deux autres au passage. Il ferma la porte et commença à marcher. Il vit non loin de lui Suzuna rentrer également chez elle. Doit-il l'appeler ? Est-ce le bon moment pour tout lui avouer ? Il voulut prononcer son nom, mais sa gorge ne laissa passer aucun son. Encore et toujours ce fichu manque de courage. Mais quand arrivera-t-il à se faire entendre ? Il la regarda s'éloigner, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir.

Après un copieux dîner avec ses parents, Sena alla se coucher. Allongé dans son lit, le noir obscurcissant la pièce, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi était-il si réservé ? Pourquoi ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple sans cela. Mais même en enlevant cet handicap, il restait encore la peur d'être rejeter. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ? Si elle le considérait simplement comme un ami ? Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien se dit-il. Le brun s'endormit sur cette pensée, encore incertain de cette nouvelle motivation.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla courbaturé, conséquence d'un entrainement intense. Il avait l'habitude maintenant; quelques étirements pour atténuer la douleur, une bonne douche et c'était bon. Il mit ensuite son uniforme, attrapa une tartine qui trainait sur la table et partit pour le lycée, saluant sa mère en coup de vent. Il commença à marcher tranquillement, vérifiant l'heure pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en retard. Il écoutait le calme, seulement troublé par le bruit du rythme régulier de ses pas sur le sol. Soudain, il entendit son prénom crié par une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il se retourna vers la provenance de ce crie strident, pour la voir, elle. Grâce à ses éternels rollers, Suzuna arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et lui lança un « Salut ! » enjoué.

Ils reprirent ensemble la marche quelques secondes plus tard. Le silence régnait entre les deux protagonistes, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant prendre la parole. Sena la scrutait du coin de l'œil, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle.

_« Allez, fait-le ! Dit lui tout !_ » Se répétait-il pour se donner du courage. Il ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt ? « _Si, je le suis ! _». Il se décida finalement à lui parler :

« - **Su-Suzuna ? **dit-il.

- **Oui, Sena ? **lui répondit-elle, ses grands yeux le fixant avec curiosité.

**- Je… non, rien… **

**- Ah… **»

Elle semblait déçu. Elle continua à marcher la tête basse alors que Sena restait planté derrière elle. Il n'y arriverait décidemment pas… « _Allez tu n'es plus un enfant, soit un homme bon sang ! ». _Prenant un air plus que déterminé, il alla rapidement vers elle et la saisit par le bras pour qu'elle soit face à lui. « _Allez courage ! ». _Il soutenu son regard surpris et lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« **Suzuna, je… je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu était si belle et si pleine de vie, c'est ce qui m'a attiré. Le simple fait de te voir me donne le sourire. Quand tu es près de moi, mon cœur s'emballe, et je ne peux pas prononcé le moindre mot sans bégayer. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas de moi tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, je veux simplement que- humf** »

Elle l'embrassa chastement pour le faire taire et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

« **- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un de timide, tu parles beaucoup dis-moi ! **

**- Ah o-oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, **dit-il en frottant sa tête avec sa main, l'air gêné. »

Elle sourit malicieusement à son geste, puis repris un air sérieux. Un peu embarrassé, elle regardait le bitume.

« **- Mais… pour en revenir à ta déclaration…,** elle leva les yeux vers lui, **je t'aime aussi Sena… **»

Sena l'embrassa à son tour, heureux comme jamais. Il avait réussi à vaincre son plus grand défaut. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait autant de courage en lui, sans se cacher derrière une visière.


End file.
